I've Always Loved You
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: How does Gray confess to Lucy? ONE SHOT! My friend and I, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, I have to make 35 one-shots, and she has to make a 13 chapter story, and it's up to you guys to vote for your favourite, once we're done uploading, I'm going to have a poll on my wall, and you guys can vote, so please keep updated! 5 out of 35 ONE-SHOTS!


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 5th out of 35.**

**~:~**

Gray POV

'_I can do this! After 13 years of my unrequited love for Lucy, I can finally confess! I hope she knows it's me writing this letter, I put all my heart in it. It's okay Gray, you can do this! Don't worry; if she doesn't like you back, just be friends, it's the closest thing to relationship!' _ I said while looking down at the confession letter in my hands, after one more encouraging speech, I slipped the letter into her locker.

"Gray..? What are you doing at my locker?" said a voice behind me, but I know from anyone that it's Lucy. I turn around to face her, I was right. Her shining gold locks that glimmer in the light, her big, brown beautiful eyes, and her creamy peach skin.

"Gray?"

"Oh, right! I was on my way to science when I dropped my things, coincidentally it was by your locker, so I just picked them up" I say with a smile _'Dammit Gray, couldn't you of thought of a better lie? The one that you used was so stupid! BAKA! BAKA!'_

"Oh, okay!" She says with a soft smile, did my stupid lie actually work?

"Since I'm here I'll wait for you, we do have science together right? And we can't be late" I say

"Thanks Gray!" Lucy says opening here locker and retrieving her books

"What are best friends for?" I say with a smile _'I wish we could be more than friends though…' _A letter slips out of Lucy's locker, I smile

"Lucy, you dropped something" I say while picking it up and handing it to her

"Oh? What is it?" She says curiously, I hand it to her than she opens it.

_Lucy,_

_I've been watching over you all these times, I've protected you from all those perverted fans of yours. We've known each other for a long time, and I know this isn't the best way to confess, but Lucy, I like you. And my heart's been aching to ask this question, will you be my girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia? Once you figure out who I am, come talk to me. I'll be waiting; I'll always be waiting for you._

_~Secret Crush_

She says finishing the letter, she squeals really loudly, loud enough to catch the attention of all of the other people in the hall way.

"Ahaha" She says with a nervous laugh "Sorry, never mind" I snicker

"Gray, I think I know who sent me this!" She says with a confident look

"Who?" I raise an eyebrow, on the verge of yelling out 'it's me!'

"It's Natsu" She says with a soft smile, my heart sinks, and it's hard to breathe. '_Natsu, really? Why did she have to guess her crush for 5 years? That asshole can't even write poetry, better, he can't even write, he's too stupid'_ I feel my world tumbling in front of me, did I just get rejected..? It's okay Gray, even though Natsu and Lucy date, ew, gross. You can't give up on her! Just incase Natsu breaks Lucy's heart, you can be there to pick up the pieces, and you still have a chance!

"Yeah, probably" I say heartbrokenly.

"I'm going to talk to him after science, anyways let's run to class before we're late!" She says holding my hand and running

**~After class~**

I see Lucy pulling Natsu for a place to talk so I follow them, but hide behind a wall

"Natsu, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay"

"Did you send me this love letter? Because what I really wanted to say was-"

"No, I didn't sorry, but I don't like you, I never will, and I never sent that letter to you" He says coldly, Lucy runs away crying, I run after her, but I see a flower shop on the way, so I stop running take a bouquet of flowers and pay the lady. I go inside the library because it was the closest building to where Lucy was running, which is the library. Then I go inside to look for her.

"Lucy? Lucy? Lucy?" I say looking around, then I stop talking, I follow the sound of weeping, which leads me to behind the bookcase

"Lucy, its okay, don't cry" I say trying to calm her down.

"No it's not Gray! My crush for 5 years just rejected me!" She says angrily

"Well it could've been worse right?" I say sadly

"What do you mean Gray? You haven't like anyone since Juvia Lockser? Remember she-"she says questioningly with tears streaming down her eyes, I walk closer to her and wipe away her tears with my hands.

"Sorry Gray"

"It's okay"

"But what do you mean it could've been worse? I mean having a crush for 5 years, and he rejects you?"

"Well, I had a crush for 13 years, and today I sent her a love letter, but she thought it was this baka, and she assumed it was him right in my face, I was devastated, but I never let that stop me from what I think about her" I say looking at her soft brown eyes

"It was you? You sent it?"

"Yeah I did"

"Gray can I tell you something?"

"Okay..?"

"Well, I liked this guy for 7 years, and we're the best of friends, until he liked this girl named Juvia Lockser, I realized that I was coming in between them, so I gave up on him" she says with a sad look

"Can I tell you something?"

"Okay"

"Well, I never really liked Juvia; I only used it as a cover up because I knew you would be suspicious to why I haven't had a crush yet in 18 years of existence. But, I could never let anything stop my crush on you, I've liked you for 13 years, and I would try to confess to you, but I could never do it, I was too nervous, 'till now" I say with a confident attitude

"Gray, I think…that I might like you too…" She says shyly

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my girlfriend?" I say getting down on one knee and holding out the flowers to her

"Yes, I will" She said while taking the flowers and hugging me. I grab her chin and tilt it up at me, then put my lips on hers. It was a very passionate kiss

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that" I say

"Gray" She says while holding my collars and bringing me closer to her

"You don't know how much I've wanted you so badly" She says and we kiss again.

**The End.**


End file.
